


would you be so kind

by furiosophie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Sparring, and by that I mean twice yet somehow still able to talk shit from our grave, but in his defense said dad is very hot, ex-special forces luke skywalker, let's just say luke has questionable morals when it comes to hooking up with Grogu's hot dad, preschool teacher luke skywalker, some spice, unbetaed we die like sheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosophie/pseuds/furiosophie
Summary: "You ready for self-defense class in second period?” Jyn asks from where she sits with her feet up on the common table of the teacher’s lounge. “Apparently Ahsoka bullied one of the parents into doing it."Now Luke actually comes awake, "One of the parents?""Yea, that one scary looking dude who never takes off his helmet what was his name--"Oh, Luke knowsexactlywho that is.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 477





	would you be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high on antibiotics and painkillers so this is ooc, plotless, not betaed and written 80% on my phone, you've been warned lol
> 
> Titel is from Dodie’s [Would You Be So Kind](https://youtu.be/5SVr4cayxIU), but I listened to [Absolutely Smitten](https://youtu.be/fyMbqu1lj84) while writing, do with that information what you will

"You ready for self-defense class in second period?"

Jyn Erso smiles sweetly at him from where she sits with her feet up on the common table of the teacher’s lounge. Luke knows for a fact that she hates Monday mornings just as much as he does and that her sunny disposition is an act to spite him.

"Sure," he says with a shrug and drags his face up from the lesson plan he was supposed to finish over the weekend. "Always fun to see Inspector Tarkin kicked in the shins by a bunch of preschoolers."

It's ridiculous really - every year the police sends the same slimy inspector who talks all tough but has absolutely no skill to back it up. Luke is willing to bet his very meager pension that Tarkin has never actually been in a single fight. Every year he watches him scare his students with made-up horror stories and every year he thinks about challenging him to a sparring match just so he can knock him back on his pompous ass.

Jyn laughs, again probably basking in his misery. "That is indeed fun,” she says with a sly smile that can only mean trouble. “But it's not Inspector sleazeball this year."

"Oh?" Luke perks up a bit, although he doesn't have high hopes.

"Nope, dude finally retired, so apparently Ahsoka bullied one of the parents into doing it."

Now Luke actually comes awake, "One of the parents?"

"Yea, that one scary looking dude who never takes off his helmet what was his name--"

Oh, Luke knows _exactly_ who that is. 

Exactly as in, standing at the window of his classroom every morning to see if he can get a glimpse of Grogu’s very elusive, very mysterious, very attractive, motorcycle riding dad when he drops him off at school. Yea that kind of exactly. Did he say every morning? No that can’t be right. 

"Djarin," he says, definitely too quick, and Jyn raises an eyebrow at him. Luke hides behind his coffee. "Grogu’s dad," he adds as if pointing out the professional relation he has to the man is in any way helpful. 

"Yea,” Jyn says with a smirk that says he’ll be hearing about this for weeks. “Apparently he used to be a bounty hunter, can you believe it?"

And yea, thinking about the black motorcycle getup and the muscles straining against tight leather, Luke actually can.

* * *

So here is the thing - Luke could have dealt with him being hot. He really could have. Despite what Leia says he does _not_ fall for every good-looking man with dark curls and a mustache.

But Din Djarin is hot and _gentle_.

In fact, he is so achingly gentle with Luke’s students, that it does something very strange to Luke’s heart, like he somehow reached inside his chest and _squeezed_. 

Din has absolutely no qualms about getting down on the floor so he can be closer to the kids height and he listens to their endless questions with earnest nods and patient smiles. Once in a while, he looks over to Luke - who has pulled Grogu on his lap in a compromise to attempt him from trying to monopolize his father’s attention - as if to make sure he's okay with whatever Din's doing and his eyes are so careful and soft and a very stark contrast to his otherwise rough demeanor. 

The kids immediately adore him and honestly, Luke can’t blame them.

Then Din takes off his leather jacket so it’s easier for him to show the kids the first few exercises and it’s all just downhill from there. At one point Luke finds himself staring at the way the muscles in Din’s arm work as he explains how to safely make a fist and yea, okay, the thought that popped into his mind at that image was definitely workplace inappropriate.

And It only gets worse when they move on to having the kids actually try out some of the moves Din showed them. Luke’s students are really quite a bit too young to learn any proper techniques, so it’s just a bunch of tiny kids kicking and punching the air in front of them without any finesse about their movements and it’s incredibly, _incredibly_ adorable.

What is even more adorable though, Luke has to realize with another squeeze to his heart, is watching Din pretend to fall over on his back whenever one of the students gets courageous enough to try and tackle him. He lies there motionless, arms and legs stretched out like a starfish, and lets the kids climb on top of him to claim their victory, before he scoops them up with a laugh and swings them up in the air and back on their feet. 

It’s really _just so adorable_ and Luke has to begrudgingly admit that he is, after all, weak for strong, gentle men with curly dark hair and mustaches. _Fuck_. Leia is going to kill him.

He startles as Wintra, one of his more outgoing students, tugs at his sleeve to get his attention.

"It's your turn, Mr. S," she says innocently and when Luke looks up he realizes there is a whole gaggle of kids staring expectantly up at him. A whole gaggle of kids and a strong, gentle man with curly dark hair and a mustache.

“You gotta learn to defend yourself too, Mr. S,” Finn reasons from the back and yes, that’s somewhat sound logic. 

Except that, he kinda really doesn’t.

Because - thanks to his previous stint of nearly seven years as a commander in the air force, two of which he spent hopping between various special forces, an experience that Leia had made him swear on their mother’s pumpkin pie to never ever mention or even think about in front of any of his students or even worse their parents - Luke is actually quite confident he could take Din in a fight.

What he’s not as confident in is that he could do so without having to explain the birds and the bees to his students quite a lot earlier than he had planned.

Din, good-natured and gentle Din, seems to mistake his hesitation for fear. "You’ll be fine,” he says with a smile that manages to somehow be understanding and cocky at the same time. “I'll go easy on you." 

And Luke wants to say no, he really, really does, but the kids all look at him with puppy eyes, and Din looks at him like it’s a challenge, and damn it, now he's gotta do it.

“Alright, alright,” he relents with a sigh and takes his position on the training mat opposite Din, while his students all pile on top of each other, probably excited to see their teacher get his ass kicked.

Actual nervousness settles in his stomach when Din gives him a small nod and once over, and he’s really not sure if it’s the prospect of having to actually touch him, or the very real possibility of losing his job if he accidentally breaks a parents nose.

It’s fine. He’ll just fake it. He can fake it, right? Right.

Din does in fact go easy to him, his movements comically choreographed as he comes at Luke to try and tackle him to the ground. Luke manages to only make his muscles marginally tense and his arm only slightly jerk up towards Din’s face, and he’s really very proud with how he shoves down all his instincts and lets himself fall to the floor the very second Din makes contact.

The kids giggle and yes, he really thinks he did rather well, and if he can keep holding his breath until Din gets off of him he probably won’t say anything embarrassing either, job and honor saved and--

_Uh-oh._

Why is Din looking at him like _that_ , with this very intense mixture of curiosity, surprise and something hungry, all sparkling eyes and blown pupils and-- 

“Let’s try that again,” Din says as he helps Luke up from the ground and there is something mischievous in his voice. Luke doesn’t like it one bit.

“I really don’t think that’s necessary--” Luke starts to protest but Din cuts him off.

“Kids, do you think Mr. Skywalker should learn how to properly defend himself?”

“Yes!”

_Shit._

Luke takes his position opposite Din with a long sigh. It’s fine, he’s done it before, he can do it again, and a sore bum is a small price to pay for not losing his job, or worse incurring the principal's wrath. He can totally--

Din charges at him without warning, fast and smooth and lethal, and all of Luke’s plans fly out the window. There is no room for him to even form a coherent thought and before he knows he’s doing it he grabs Din’s arm, uses his momentum to throw him over his shoulder, and swings around to straddle his hips, pinning him down, his fist stopping barely an inch from his face.

_Uh-fucking-oh._

“Gotcha,” Din grins up at him, mischievous and breathless and shit, shit shit, Luke is so _fucked._

He scrambles off him in some vain attempt to regain his composure and pretend this was all just beginner's luck, but he can already see from the way Din looks at him that he won’t let it slide.

“Looks like they did not need me for this lesson after all,” Din jokes, and there is something giddy about him, like a kid left alone in a candy store. “Shall we go again?”

“Absolutely not.”

"You want to be a good role model for them, don't you?” Din goads him with a nod to Luke’s students, who look at them with big mesmerizing eyes, and now that’s just unfair. “Show them how to fight back?"

And no, that makes no sense at all, they should solve this peacefully like adults, but gosh, it’s been so long since he got to move like _that_ , simple and easy and primal, and at this point, Luke's brain is just mush anyways because Din looks at him with a grin that’s positively feral, and honestly, when has he ever been able to back down from a challenge, or not taken a chance to make his students smile, so yea he’s doing this. 

“Fine,” he says and rolls up his sleeves. “I’ll go easy on you.”

* * *

  
  


Leia is happy here. Content. She tells herself so every morning in front of the mirror and then again when some kid inevitably spills a whole juice box all over the front of her sweater. This is fine. This is good. 

It’s not the cutthroat environment of the senate she thrived in, but after giving birth to Ben, and after Han's brief but intense stint in a Russian prison and after Luke's return from the service with enough PTSD to last him several lifetimes, compromises had to be made and her stuffy office in DC got traded in for the marginally less stuffy one at Yavin-Prep.

It’s a different kind of chaos and now instead of bills and legislation, she is helping shape young minds, which she thinks is just as, if not more important. And she thrives here too.

At least on days that don’t start with whatever the fuck is making both her students and staff gravitate towards the school’s gymnasium with an eagerness and energy that is entirely inappropriate for 10 am on a Monday morning. 

The hallways are filled with the type of chaotic energy that she has learned usually means disaster, and, more often than not, the involvement of either her brother or husband, or on the more memorable occasions, both.

She has a bad feeling about this. 

One of the older students whizzes past her and she fixes him with a stern glare. Armitage, the kid she recognizes as the one who keeps snitching out her own son to her on a regular basis, has the decency to stand at attention, even if he’s nearly vibrating on the spot with excitement.

"What's going on here?" 

"Oh, Mr. S is fist fighting one of the parents!" 

Of fucking course he is.

Armitage’s excitement gets the better of him and he runs off before Leia can dismiss him, so she just resigns herself to her fate and follows with a sigh and the carefully measured pace of someone who carries natural authority.

Pretty much the whole school appears to be gathered in the tiny gymnasium, all huddled in a circle like the world's most sober mosh pit, and Leia arrives just in time to see Luke get punched in the face so hard that his nose starts bleeding. Fucking fantastic. 

To her surprise though, his opponent, whose name she vaguely remembers is Djarin, one of the parents on her watchlist, looks much more shocked than Luke at that development. He moves towards him with clear worry in his eyes, hands raised defensively.

A truly idiotic move, in Leia’s humble opinion.

"I'm so sorry, are you--" and he doesn't get any father because Luke grins and tackles him to the ground, bloody nose and all, like the feral little gremlin he is.

Not even 10 am on a _fucking_ Monday morning.

"That's enough.”

The crowd parts in front of her with a mixture of awe and terror and Leia marches up to where her brother is bleeding all over his frankly inappropriately turned on looking opponent.

“Skywalker, Djarin, my office, now!" 

* * *

Not ten minutes after what Luke thinks is the most fun he had in his life, both he and Din are being stared down in Leia’s office, Luke with a bunch of tissues stuck up his nose and Din with a shirt so bloody it looks like he just murdered someone. It’s quite a sobering experience.

“It was entirely my fault,” Din, bless him, tries to take the blame and Luke is not sure if he wants to kiss or punch him again. “I was responsible for the self-defense class and encouraged him to--”

“No,” Luke jumps in because he knows it’s in vain anyways, and maybe admitting to his colossal fuck up will earn him some grace. “I’m their teacher, it was my duty to--”

“Quiet, both of you,” Leia cuts them off with icy calm. She pauses for dramatic effect, a few long and agonizing seconds that have Luke considering just grabbing Din and making a run for it, before snaps her head around to glare at Luke. 

“You’re suspended.” 

For a moment all Luke can do is blink at her in shock, while one of the tissues plops out of his nose and leaves a stain on the carpet.

"But my class--"

"Mr. Andor will take over for you."

"But--"

"No,” Leia leans over the desk and wags a finger at him. “You want to set an example for your students? This is it. Fighting is bad and it will earn you the same suspension."

And yea, Luke supposes that's fair.

* * *

They are dismissed after Leia makes Din list off the school’s strict non-violence policy, which he somehow, miraculously is able to do, and Luke graciously offers to walk him out through empty hallways.

And yea, it’s a bit awkward, with Din throwing him very sheepish glances and Luke fidgeting with the bloody tissues he pulled out his nose, but it’s also kinda hilarious because they are two grown men who probably knew this was a bad idea but did it anyways and gosh Luke hasn't felt this giddy, this alive in years. And there is something else here too, now that it’s just the two of them, this tension, thick and heady and, oh ok--

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Din asks and immediately has to clear his throat when his voice cracks on the last syllable.

"Airforce," Luke says simply, and by the way Din raises his eyebrow Luke can tell he knows enough about the military complex to be aware that that's not the full truth. He doesn’t push. "You?" 

"Motorcycle gang," Din answers with a shrug, and from what Luke can tell he's dead serious. “And bounty hunting.”

Right. There is a beat of silence and it’s Luke’s turn to clear his throat.

"Sorry to keep you from work longer than necessary."

"I own a bar. Don't work till afternoon."

"Oh yea, okay."

Another beat of silence, tense, heady silence, and Luke moves to drag his hand through his hair nervously, licking his lips, and oh yeah, he's covert in blood.

"Uhm, yeah I'll better go and wash that off," Luke says with a nervous laugh, and gosh is it warm in here, it's really warm, isn't it? "Lucky the period just started so the bathrooms will all be empty you know... uhm, don't wanna scare any of the kids."

"Yes, yea, smart," and wait, is Din also nervous, because he sounds nervous, and _gosh_. 

They halt in front of the bathroom and there it is again that _tension_ , nearly unbearable now, thick and heavy and Din looks him up and down once and then squares his shoulders and asks "Do you need help with that?" and Luke honestly doesn't know if he means the blood on Luke’s face or the not so subtle dent in his pants, but at this point, he'd take either so he just nods quick and maybe a bit too eager and the next thing he knows is Din pushing him backwards into the empty bathroom to flip him against the door and smash their lips together.

When they break apart for air Luke is already dizzy and very far gone but somewhere, very far at the back of his mind, he has the decency to remember that this might not be the smartest decision he’s ever made.

"I don't do this, ever,” he blurts out with a nervous giggle, while his hands grab onto fistfuls of Din’s hair. “I mean hook up with my student’s parents, like I wouldn't--"

"Good,” Din interrupts and kisses him again. “That’s good.” 

Luke melts further into his arms for a second, but then Din pulls back slightly, actual concern in his eyes, and asks way more gently than he has any right to be right now, "Do you want me to stop?"

Luke just rolls his eyes and pulls him closer by the seam of his pants. "No gosh, don't you dare."

Din grins and kisses him again, before he sinks down to his knees and makes Luke forget any moral issues he might have had about fucking one of his student’s parents in the school bathroom.

* * *

Later, when they are actually trying to wash Luke's blood out of their shirts, Luke gets a bit more shy, a bit more sheepish. It’s mostly brought on by how achingly gentle Din is with wiping the blood from his face, and only a little bit by the fact that his legs still feel like jelly.

"So uhm I," Luke starts and clears his throat and Din very kindly doesn’t look at him, just resumes his work quietly and steady. "I didn't lie you know, when I said I don’t do this..."

"Didn't think you did," Din just says amicably, while he gently lifts Luke’s chin up to get at a spot under his jaw.

"Oh ok, uhm, yea good."

Luke fidgets again, but stills when the fingers on his chin tightening ever so slightly. He watches in awe as Din first takes a deep breath, then licks his lips and swallows hard.

"I didn't lie either," Din says and there is an edge to his voice and the tension is suddenly heavy again, Luke's heart racing in his chest. And then Din looks up at him and his eyes are so sincere and slightly scared and _oh gosh-_ -

"I'd rather it be only me."

Luke kisses him again.

They break apart when they hear the school bell ring and Luke laughs, mostly because of nerves really, but also because gosh, is this man real?

"Dinner?" he asks quickly and Din just nods, sealing the deal with one last kiss.

"We should probably leave the bathroom separately," Luke suggests as an afterthought. “I don’t want Leia to suspend me twice in one day, I’ll hear that at every family BBQ.”

In front of him, Din’s eyes go comically wide.

“At every what now?”

"Uhm, yea, Leia-- Principal Organa is my sister. Twin sister, actually," Luke says with a sheepish grin. "But don't worry this will not reflect badly on you or Grogu, I promise!" 

Din huffs a laugh. "It's fine, I trust you," then he sighs and looks towards the ceiling. "Boba is going to have a field day with this."

“Boba?” Luke says and it’s his turn to gape at Din in surprise. " _Boba Fett_?!" 

* * *

[ _monday 02/05/21 08:00 am - skywalker drama gossip gang discord - not secure_ ]

 **snips**  
he's staring at hot motorcycle dad again

 **the han solo** **  
**the scary looking one?

 **snips** **  
**u know it

 **bro-di**  
lol

 **r3bel1**  
leave it to skywalker to simp over the one dressed in all black wearing a helmet

 **chewie**  
RAAAAARRRRWWWW  
  
 **the han solo**  
@chewie did you fall asleep on the keyboard again  
  
 **chewie**  
RAAAAARRRRWWWWAAAAAAAWWWWW

 **snips**  
oh dang

 **r3bel1**  
what?

**snips**   
_hot dad just stared back_

**the han solo**  
???

 **snips**  
full on put his visor up to stare back once luke looked away lmao

 **bro-di**  
does he look angry?

 **the han solo**  
are we gonna have to beat him up?

 **snips**  
nah he looks like idk  
like a puppy?

 **chewie**  
AAAAAAAARRRRWWWWAAAAAAAWWWWW

 **the han solo**  
@chewie that’s it I’m coming over  
  
 **snips** **  
**oh shit ok

 **bro-di**  
report!

 **snips**  
like a very horny puppy lmao

 **r3bel1**  
why am I not surprised

 **cassian_andor** **  
**How do I leave this chat?

 **the better han solo**  
does he have a mustache?

 **snips**  
probably

 **the better han solo**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **snips**  
it's kinda adorable tbh

 **r3bel1**  
10 quid you can't get them to hook up

 **bro-di**  
I’ll double that

 **the better han solo**  
10 extra if you somehow manage to piss off the princess

 **the han solo**  
hey that's my wife  
make it 30 at least 

**snips**  
consider it done

* * *

[ _monday 09/05/21 10:15 am_ \- _skywalker drama gossip gang discord - not secure_ ]

 **snips**  
_ _idiotsabouttofuck.jpg__ _  
_pay up suckers

Jyn tears her eyes away from watching Leia not so stubbly put brandy in her coffee while trying to convince Cassian to come in on his day off, so she can look at a blurry picture of Luke getting practically lifted into the school's bathroom by strong eager hands. There is blood all over his shirt, a dopey grin on his face and his hands grab Djarin's shoulders just as eager, probably more so. Jyn opens venmo with a long-suffering sight.

Across from her Leia’s phone dings and she only glances at it for a second before putting down her mug in favor of chucking the brandy straight from the flask.

Jyn venmos Ahsoka another ten bucks.

* * *

[ _monday 09/05/21 10:17 am_ \- _private discord chat @HRH, @notwormie - not secure_ ]

 **her royal highness**  
did you hook up with djarin in my school bathroom???

[ _monday 09/05/21 11:15 am_ \- _private discord chat @HRH, @notwormie - not secure_ ]

 **wormie**  
 _no_  
who told you

 **her royal highness**  
aunt ashoka

 **wormie**  
crap  
maybe?  
kinda

 **her royal highness**  
is getting punched in the face your new idea of foreplay? 

**wormie**  
nope not going there  
refusing to read this

 **her royal highness**  
 _my schools bathroom Luke_  
we've been over this

 **wormie**  
in my defense  
he is very hot

 **her royal highness**  
jfc  
I swear you and han share one brain cell

 **wormie**  
and he’s a good dad  
great actually

 **her royal highness**  
two weeks max and then this will end in disaster  
if you make me look bad in front of the board I’m making your kids call you wormie

 **wormie**  
I'll take my chances

**her royal highness**   
_two weeks_

**wormie**  
:P

Six months later Leia receives an invitation to a spring wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m still writing _[oh the things we left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004585/chapters/71185086#workskin)_ , chapter four is already at my beta in fact, but my brain and body were having a bad time this week and absolutely refused to write angst, so this is the result. You’re welcome?
> 
> I watched [this video](https://youtu.be/m2mO30dDi6c) about a hundred times to figure out how to write a dramatic fistfight, only to not write a dramatic fistfight, so sorry about that lol
> 
> "the better han solo" is Lando btw, bc I feel like that's exactly the type of thing he would do to fuck with Han. Han doesn't acknowledge it in chat bc he is trying to assert dominance. It's not working. 
> 
> The others are - Ahsoka (snips), Jyn (r3bel1), Bodhi (bro-di), Han (the han solo), Chewbacca (chewie), Cassian (cassian_andor)


End file.
